


Prince charming

by shiningforever



Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prince/fantasy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningforever/pseuds/shiningforever
Summary: Jung expected a lot from working as a knight. serving as a babysitter to a son of the royal family wasn't in the list.





	Prince charming

_///_

_Bloodbath. That’s what war is, what battle is. Jung isn’t even able to distinguish his comrades from his enemies. When you are dead it doesn’t even matter anymore he realizes. He needs to find captain right now. As fast as possible. Suddenly his horse falls down from exhaustion. There is tall man in front of him about to sling his sword and he exclaims_

_“Jung!!! Wake up!!”_

Wait a minute. It’s not a dream anymore. It’s his fellow academy student, Jung Sewoon, trying to wake him up. He was already reaching for the bucket of water standing nearby, but Jung has already stood up.

“Thank god, you are finally awake. Did you forget? It’s our last day in the academy. Today the captain is finally going to assign a dute for us.” his friend started talking excitedly.

“Oh,yeah. How could I forget.” replied Jung without any happiness or hint of it in his voice.

“Please, Jung. We could without your terrible morning mood right now. You are the one who should be the happiest. You were the best student of the academy.” Sewoon was trying his best to lift up the atmosphere in their shared room.

Miles Academy was the only place where a young guy or gal could go through rigorous training to be able to call themselves knights. Not only did they have to learn how to hold a gigantic sword, wearing armor that weighed like twice their own body and ride a horse, they were taught manners and codex of knights. It was boring and hard and Jung will never want to come back to those days.

Today, after five years of hell, Jung and his comrades can finally get a work, which will most likely to be guard of the city. The most outstanding knights will be able to serve royal family itself and be the castle guard. However, the brave knight prayed to all spirits of nature he could just guard his own village and be with simple folk instead of having to kneel in front of those royalty bobolynes.

Jung was not a believer in the aristocracy, seeing how all peasants around him when he grew up were suffering and the nobles could go to the balls, right around in the carriages and not care about anything at all. Where is fairness in this world?

Sewoon and he were the last ones to come to the yard of the building, before ‘the ceremony’ has started. It was called that way, but captain just called out names of students, told them where they are assigned and students immediately left to go get ready in the new place. They didn’t have for all the small talk.

Since Jung and his friend came in the latest, they were the latest ones to be called out. Fortunately, there weren’t even a lot of graduates to start with. Only 12 students could make it. At least none died this time.

After everyone else were gone, Sewoon got assigned to be castle guard, which made him extremely happy. Captain turned to Jung and said with very serious look on her face:

“Sir Jung, you are going to have a very special mission to accomplish. Queen has contacted me today and asked for our best graduate to come and guard her son.”

“What? Is it me? Will I have to guard future king?” he tried to hide his disappointment.

“No, don’t worry. Not the first son, nut second one. Prince Eunki.”

Well that didn’t make it easier.

“Why does he need someone as inexperienced as me. M’lady, I’m not sure I’m good enough for this task.” He hoped his charm could get him out of this horror of the duty.

“I’m not you lady, Jung. You will go and do what is needed to be done.” Didn’t work.She started losing her temper. “now, go!”

Well, at least he tried.

 

 

///

 

It was Jung’s second day in the castle and he was yet to see young prince he was to protect. Apparently, he was visiting neighboring villages for some kind of reason. Whatever that reason is, thought Jung must be stuff rich folks do.

He already has met the captain of royal guards. Captain Ok looked quiet young for his age and had a stoic aura around him. He has explained to Jung that he shall always be near young prince, look after him, make sure his needs are met and do anything he orders to do. Doesn’t that sound pleasant.

He moved into a chamber near young master’s room. It was quiet big for one man, had big windows from which, beautiful scenery of forest and lake was opened.

Jung decides to acquaintance himself with the surrounding, while he still got time. Prince was expected to return in the evening and it still was barely midday.

The halls of the castle were big and a lot of servants were running around, probably fulfilling orders of their masters. He almost ran into couple of them. He comes out of the castle, heading to the forest he saw in the window.

During his walk, his thoughts come back to the prince he will have honor of guarding. He heard a lot of stories and rumors about handsome and kind lord. Most of the stories were told by Jisung, pub owner, which he visited frequently. But the same Jisung has believed that earth was round shaped, so he wouldn’t take his words at face value.

When Jung was deep in his thoughts, a man on the horse comes out of nowhere, running into his direction and knocks Jung out. If it wasn’t for his quick reaction, who knows, he might have been dead on his first day of duty. It wouldn’t be that bad now that he thinks about it.

“Oh, sir. I bring my deepest apologies for the accident I have just caused.” guy, who looked like a plain jockey seemed to be genuinely sorry. He also looked, as Sewoon would say, pretty cute.

That however didn’t stop Jung from screaming at him and even exclaiming some rather harsh words. As if he tried to take out all of the frustration he had on the poor boy. After his sudden outburst he felt ashamed and was about to apologize, but the horseman has already disappeared.

///

After visiting nearby villages for the last month or so and meeting a lot of new lords, Eunki got very tired and decided to come back to castle as fast as possible. He even took the route through the Mavros forest, which was as short as it was dangerous. Near the end of his journey, when he has finally came out of the forest and was about to enter the stables, his horse, Dexia, got scared from something. Losing control, Dexia started running around and somehow managed to knock out a stranger.

Strange, thought Eunki, I know every single servant in the castle but it’s my first time seeing this man. Enraged man started throwing profanities his way even after apologizing. Some other day Eunki would have done something about it, but he was too exhausted and wanted to come back home more than anything. So he silently goes away, while stranger turned around.

After having some rest, getting changed into his formal clothes and being informed that now he has his own personal knight, he wants to meet his new guard. He was informed by captain Ok that he should be in the chambers, which were formerly owned by his old teacher.

He sends servant to tell knight Jung that he is paying him a visit and enters the room.

“YOU!” has come out from both of their mouths by a reflex. Apparently, a stranger who was rude to him earlier is knight Jung himself.

How is that for a first encounter, huh…

 

 

///

It’s already been weeks since Jung started guarding Eunki. As he first thought it definitely was not an easy task. But they should have warned him that guy is bloody social butterfly with constant sugar rush. It’s impossible to look after him. One moment he is talking to the cook and the next he already swimming in the lake. This isn’t good for Jung’s health.

Oh and also, there was the habit to give everyone a name. His was apparently Jung Jung. When he asked why, Eunki answered that he hoped his nickname will make him at least a bit cute and will make him smile more. Cute my arse. Of course, he didn’t say that out loud. He wasn’t ready to die.

Another peculiarity of his young master was that he did not like when someone called him young master. Only Eunki. There was also option EunkiBangki the best, but he isn’t having it.

There were other revelations he made during his stay in the castle. He found them the hard way.

Once, going to sleep, already dressed in his night gown, he was lying in bed. Suddenly, he heard some kind of weird sound coming out of Eunki’s chamber. He was about to go and check if he is akright, when Eunki magically makes appearance in front of him.

He made a gesture not to scream.

“There is secret passage between those rooms, only me and my old teacher know about it. Well, now you too.” he whispered.

“Ok, but why are we whispering? And why aren’t you in your bed? It’s almost midnight.”

“Exactly. Midnight is the most fun time of the day! That’s why I came here actually. We are going out. I don’t want anyone else to know. Tshhh.” The prince started fidgeting excitedly.

Jung didn’t even have time to figure out what is going on, when he already was being pushed out of window by Eunki. He was lucky their rooms were on first storey. He tried to fight Eunki and tell him it’s bad idea but Eunki was actual prince Charming.

After they somehow accomplished their break, Jung got curious.

“Isn’t it obvious Jung Jungie. We are going to have some fun. You need to loosen up sometimes. ‘m tired of looking at your stern face, no matter how handsome it is.”

“Ya!...I mean…where even are we going?”

“Haven’t you heard that today is full moon? Magic happens at times like this.  We are meeting up with dear friend of mine. Knows a lot about magic. Nice guy. You will like him.” answered Eunki cheerfully.

“We will see that…” mumbled the knight.

Eunki pretended not to hear that.

At last, they found a little house at the borders of the town. In the night, without any other houses nearby, it looked scary to say the least.

Prince knocked on the door without any hesitance.  Some time passes and a guy with confused look opens the door. Immediately after seeing Eunki he happily wraps him in a hug. The other one easily accepts it.

“Jung Jung, this is Kenta. Kenta this is Jung Jung.” He introduced them to each other.

“Oh, the se….I mean the brave knight! A pleasure to meet you,” he bows down. “Heard a lot about you from Eunki.”

“I..mhm…pleasure all mine.” Jung bows down too.

“Okay, so now that we are done with formalities. Kenta, can we go and see what you promised last time?”

“Of course, yes. I was about to head out by myself, but you were perfectly on time. Let’s go!” he said excitedly, pointing the direction to forest.

Jung didn’t like this. He hated it. But he had to do it. It was his duty. And it definitely was not because he got enchanted by the prince. Totally not. Never.

Eunki and Kenta were walking in front of him and whispering and giggling about something. Looking at how happy and close those two are, Jung felt something in his stomach he couldn’t quite understand.  Maybe it was the duck he ate today. Strange.

 

///

After walking in the dark for half an hour they finally come up to meadow of some kind. There were fireflies everywhere on it. The pair stopped and so did the knight.

After a while, he realized that it wasn’t bugs flying at all.

“Fairies? I thought they don’t exist?” Jung whispered at the two.

“As you can see they do, darling knight,” retorted Kenta. “And now shush. We don’t want them to get scared, do we?”

And so they sat there, looking at the amazing scenery that was happening before them. After getting bored from watching at the same place, Jung looked around. His eyes involuntarily landed on the prince, who didn’t look like he will get bored any time soon. As much as it was hard for stoic Jung to accept that he was wrong, he didn’t want to admit that his young master could be the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. He could’ve kept on staring at him, when he wasn’t caught by Eunki himself. He swiftly looked away.

Kenta said that he was too tired now, and left the knight and the prince to themselves. Jung didn’t miss the dirty look Eunki gave the man that left.

After a while they decide to go home too. To get there quickly, they take the forest path. Near the end of their journey, both of them hear a growl. They immediately stop.

“Wh..at do you think it is?” said Eunki looking slightly scared.

“I am not su…” knight could not even finish the sentence, when wild wolf runs out of the bushes and leaps at Eunki, who stood closer to him.

Jung was on time to push Eunki out of the way. He thanked god he wasn’t lazy and took his sword with him. He was, however, lazy enough not to wear his armor. So wolf scratched his chest and part of his arm. Jung ignored the pain which, felt like fire from hell on his skin. He took out the sword and hits multiple times wolf with it, trying not to get bitten or scratched again. After being wounded, wolf got scared and ran away.

Tired from the battle with animal, Jung couldn’t walk by himself and had to ask Eunki for help.

They were silent on the way to castle, until they reached their rooms.

“Thank you. For protecting me. I owe you.”

“My lord… you don’t own me anything, it was my duty…” was all Jung could utter at that moment.

“It wasn’t. You could’ve easily not go with me and no one would blame if that wolf…killed…me…”

After the awkward pause Eunki volunteers to clean out and bandage his wounds.

“No need…” knight was about to protest.

“I might be prince, but that doesn’t mean I can’t do anything you know.” Eunki was stubborn despite his soft character.

They sat in silence on Jung’s bed, only slight moans caused by pain heard from the knight’s mouth. This is kind of too intimate, he thought, I need to break this silence. He lifted his head up to say something, but was met by Eunki’s look. It was a bit sad and some other feeling Jung couldn’t decipher.

This time none of them looked away or even flinched. Jung slightly leaned in, testing the waters, wondering if he is really that insane to himself. Contrary to what he was expecting, Eunki leaned in too and Jung gaining all of the courage he had, remembering that he thought to be confident in anything he does. But before he could do anything Eunki was already kissing him. Gently, as if Jung was the thing he adored the most. Maybe it was. Jung felt like the thing that was lying like a stone in his chest is finally free and he can feel lightness in every part of his body, despite burning pain from scratch.

When Eunki leaned out of kiss and was about to say something Jung stopped him:

“Sshh… we could talk tomorrow morning. For now just be with me please.”

**Author's Note:**

> not my best work tbh but the longest...sigh...  
> thank you for bearing with me and finishing this whole mess please leave a comment feedback and constcructive cricism is aprreciated :))


End file.
